


LiZiqi

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [9]
Category: LiZiqi (Youtube) | 李子柒
Genre: BIPOC portraits, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Li Ziqi harvesting magnolias in her red cloak.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	LiZiqi

**Author's Note:**

> Li Ziqi, who lives in Sichuan with her grandmother, is one of my favourite Youtubers - her vids are so peaceful and she's wonderfully competent. Her channel's [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoC47do520os_4DBMEFGg4A). Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC individuals and characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8313/1la4svzk8a2vfz1zg.jpg)


End file.
